Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a laundry apparatus, more particularly, to a laundry apparatus including an auxiliary laundry device to treat clothes.
Discussion of the Related Art
In general, laundry apparatuses are electric appliances which can wash laundry by using both detergent and mechanical friction. Such laundry apparatuses can be used together with auxiliary devices for users to use them conveniently.
An auxiliary device may be provided beyond or below a washing apparatus and the auxiliary device provides a user with a variety of supplementary functions. However, the auxiliary devices are designed and manufactured as independent devices provided in the laundry apparatuses.
In the meanwhile, the laundry apparatus is directly installed in the floor. Especially, a front loading laundry apparatus has a laundry introduction opening located relatively low. Because of that, a user has an inconvenience when loading and unloading laundry into or out of the front loading laundry apparatus. To solve this inconvenience, a front loading laundry device has been proposed to include a stand provided there below.
Furthermore, various methods have been proposed to install an auxiliary laundry device in the stand, not simply using the stand as it is.
However, a lot of work may be required to use such a stand as an independent auxiliary device. Typically, the laundry apparatus having the auxiliary laundry device fails to have a good profile.
Compared with a main laundry device, the auxiliary laundry device utilizing the stand has various components configured to treat laundry which are installed in a relatively small space. Because of that, it is quite difficult to design and manufacture the auxiliary laundry device.